Human hearing is binaural, that means humans use both ears to hear sound from one or more sound sources. The sounds received by either human ear will vary in timing, intensity and frequency. The human brain to localize the sound source uses these variations in the sounds received by the human ear. There are surround sound solutions which use multiple speakers (such as front left, front center, front right, surround left, surround right and Low Frequency Effects (LFE)) to create 360° sound field around a listener.
However, in case of headphones, a listener usually listens to only stereo sound in stereo format. This results in the users listening to sounds through a headphone having an inferior listening experience, as compared to a user listening to the same sounds using a surround system.